


Incredibles: Panties Return

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3’s diaper story arc ends.





	Incredibles: Panties Return

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[ Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3)’s diaper story arc ends. 
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

The last day of school has officially ended for Violet Parr and Kari McKeen.

This comes with a number of advantages for them. An easier time hiding their diapers, more free time, etc. Most importantly though, as their moms take a seat in front of them on the main couch of the McKeen living room, it was a chance to just be DONE with diapers.

Clearing her throat, Violet, clad in a red training bra and her pink diaper, began the conversation. “Mom, Mrs. McKeen, we think we should be allowed to wear actual underwear again.”

“Before you say no,” Kari added quickly while in her own pink diaper and white t-shirt, “I want you to remember that our graduation is just a couple days away. We’re gonna be moving on to High School now.”

“…That is true.” Helen conceded.

“And I know you’re both worried about us trying to act more… sexual….” she hated even saying that, but she and Kari had long since admitted that trying to explain how they’d been set up wasn’t going to work. “But come on,” Violet said, “Kari can’t even talk to a boy without creeping him out while rambling loudly like an idiot.”

“Hey!” Kari shouted, before noticing the looking Violet was giving her. “Uh, I mean, yeah! And Violet couldn’t even have her first kiss with babbling and falling over a log in a daze. Do you really think EITHER OF US,” she gestured to herself and her friend at this point, “could try being more forward without passing out in shock or something?”

The girls didn’t know if they should be happy or offender when Heather responded with, “I… actually don’t think you could.”

-

After a little more reasoning and arguing, the girls were asked to wait in the kitchen for a bit while their moms discussed things. When they were called back in a few minutes later, their moms’ expressions made them feel hopeful and…

“So we’ve decided that you two can start wearing panties again.” Helen said, causing the girls to squeal happily. ”But just so you know, you won’t be allowed to wear any pants underneath your graduation gowns.”

Honestly, the girls didn’t even care about that. The good news they’d been given was FAR to uplifting for them to be brought down that easily.

“Oh, but Kari, I want you to have a sleepover at Violet’s tomorrow night.” Heather added.

Her daughter looked at her in confusion. “Whyyyyy?” she asked nervously.

“Honey,” Heather said with a slightly embarrassed grin, “your father is coming home tomorrow after being gone on business for over 2 months. Do you really wanna be here tomorrow night when he and I-“

“AHLALALALALALALALALALAAAHHH” Kari shouted while covering her ears. “I CAN’T HERE YOU! I CAN’T HEAR YOU!” Seeing her daughter get so embarrassed and childish over such a simple thing briefly made Heather wonder why she’d ever been worried about her little girl growing up too fast.

-

“OowowowOW!” Kari cried out, hopping as Jack-Jack zapped her butt.

“NYRGHHH!” Violet grunted as her red panties (which she was immensely grateful to be wearing again) were telekinetically pulled on by the baby. “Okay, okay, we’ll take ‘em off!” she shouted, her and Kari then sighing in relief as the baby stopped his attack.

Removing their pants (and revealing Kari recently regained blue panties with flying bird patterns), the girls actually weren’t too bothere by this. At least they had their underwear again.

“AHOW!” Kari cried out as she felt a pair of small hands give her a fast and strong wedgie.

Violet put a quick forcefield around her, hoping to catch the speedy culprit.

Sadly, he’d already sped away and popped up behind Violet, tugging on her panties as well, making her face scrunch up in pain as she grunted in discomfort.

Appearing at the stairs, Dash gave them a quick, “Congrats on getting your panties back girls. I kinda missed pulling them.” The boy then zipped up the stairs as the girls dug out their wedgies.

“You know,” Violet said, “as weird as your mom is, I think I still prefer sleepovers there than here with Dash around.”

“Yeah.” Kari said. “Kinda wish I could get her back for that whole diaper thing though.”

“Let’s not push our luck.” Violet said. “We JUST got out panties back.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml763956152']=[] 


End file.
